vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster VHS 2004
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Previews * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Halloween, Boos & Clues * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Aloha Scooby-Doo * Mucha Lucha: The Return of El Malefico * Kangaroo Jack G'Day USA * Chased by Dinosaurs Opening Logos * Warner Home Video Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation Present * "Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster" * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Development and Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan * Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Line Producer: Kathryn Page * Casting and Voice Direction: Collette Sunderman * Music by: Tom Chase * Editor: Margaret Hou * Story by: Joe Sichta * Written by: George Doty IV, Ed Scharlach, Mark Turosz * Produced by: Joe Sichta * Directed by: Joe Sichta and Scott Jeralds Ending Credits * Starring the voice talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred ** Casey Kasem as Shaggy ** Mindy Cohn as Velma ** and Grey Delisle as Daphne and Shannon ** with Michael Bell as Duncan MacGubbin ** Jeff Bennett as Del Chillman and Sir Lan Locksey ** John DiMaggio as Colin Haggart ** Phil La Marr as Angus Haggart ** and Sheena Easton as Professor Fiona Pembrooke * Additional Voices by: ** Michael Bell - Mcintyre ** Jeff Bennett - Hapoon Gunner ** John DiMaggio - Volunteer #1 ** Phil La Marr - Volunteer #2 ** Frank Welker - Lachlan Haggart * Special Thanks to: Iwao Takamoto * Animation Timing Directors: Frank Andrina, Richard A. Collado, Phil Cummings, Jerilyn Dever, Brian Hogan, Bill Knoll, Herb Moore, James Tim Walker * Storyboard: Christopher Berkeley, Chuck Drost, Christian Lignan, Scott Jeralds, Kyle Menke, Sebastian Montes, Shaunt Nigoghossian, Joe Sichta, David Scott Smith, James Yang * Character Design: Kathi Castillo, Andy Chiang, Joe Sitcha * Prop Design: Andy Chiang, Art Lee * Background Key Design: Enzo Baldi, Marina Levikova * Background Paint Supervisor: Tristin Cole * Background Paint: Trish Burgio * Animatic: Mike Mangan * Production Manager: Vera Morales * Animation Coordinator: John Diaz * Animation Clerk: Evan Burse * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin, Denise Mitchell, Justin Schultz * Director of Ink and Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Pamela Long, Linda Redondo * Digital Paint: Eric Nordberg * Animation Services: Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. * Supervising Director: Tae Ho Han * Animation Directors: Jae Woong Kim, Young Don Lee, Koung Soo Lee, Woong Lim * Layout Artists: Seung Chul Kim, Young Duk Lee, Jung Suk Lee, Dong Hwan Oh, Yoo Won Paeng, Kwang Hak Shin, Suk Hyoung Son * Key Animation: Jin Hyun Choi, Hyoung Sun Han, Oh Hyun Hong, Jin Soo Hong, Seung Jun Jung Yeun Goo Kang, Jae Eun Ko, Hyun Joo Ko, Woong Hyun Lee, Ok Mi Lee * Model Checkers: Soon Ja Jung, Sung Nam Kim, Sang Hee Lee, Jin Mi Park, Yoo Mi Shin, Kyoung Hwa Suh * Assistant Animation: Nak Soo Choi, Kyu Jung Kang, Hyun Ji Park * Final Checkers: Young Ra Cho, Mun Young Lim * Colored Backgrounds: Sun Chul Choi, Kyoung Sook Park, Samg Ro Yoon * Ink & Paint: Mi Ok Juen, Kyoung Sook Kim, Dae Hyuk Nah, Ok Ja Yoo, Min Yong Yoo * Color Stylists: Mi Hyun Ahn, Kyoung Ah Hwang, Hye Kyoung Jung * Composite: Duk Kyu Choi, Tae Hee Heo, Kang Ok Kim * Editors: Jong Hun Hong, Young Min Lee * Production Coordinator: In Sook Sing * Production Managers: Dae-Jung Kim, Ae Kyoung Lee, Nam Sik Lee, Ju Hee Shin * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Christopher D. Lozinski, Preston Oliver * Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas * Assistant Editor: Illya Cano * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley, Kerry Iverson, Mark Keefer, Chuck Smith * Post Production Audio Services Provided by: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Sound Designer: Paca Thomas * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Marilyn Graf * Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Main Title Visual Effects: Azariah Owens * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Tony Tedford * Music by: Tom Chase * Orchestrations by: Tom Chase * Music Recorded & Mixed by: Tom Chase * Music Engineering: John Cevetello Songs * "Brothers Forever" ** Written by: Tom Chase ** Lyrics by: Tom Chase and Joe Sichta ** Performed by: Chris Thompson ** Produced by: Tom Chase * "Come and Get It" ** Written by: Tom Chase ** Lyrics by: Tom Chase and Joe Sichta ** Performed by: Maureen Davis and Molly Pascetti\ ** Produced by: Tom Chase * "Back on the Train" ** Written by: Trey Anastasio and Tom Marshall ** Performed by: Phish ** Courtesy of Elektra Records ** By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing * "Brown Dog" ** Written by: Keith Roberts, Brendan Holmes, Chas Waltz, Bob Boulding and Dave Ingraham ** Performed by: The Young Dubliners ** Courtesy of Higher Octave ** By Arrangement with EMI Film and Television Music * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Business & Legal Affairs: Dan Butler, Debi Dean, Michael Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Peter Steckelman * Production Administration: Michael Diaz, Rebecca George, Jacuqeline Olsommer, Mary Parkinson, Thommy Wojciechowski * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Duke Logan * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development & Creative Supervision: Amy E. Wagner * Production Management: Andy Lewis * For Our Friends: Nickolas Kerlin * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jursidicition of I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * © 2003 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * A Hanna-Barbera Production * Warner Bros. Animation · www.warnerbros.com Category:2004 Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Home Video Category:VHS Category:Scooby-Doo